Brian the Elementalist
Brian the Elementalist is one of the newest beings to partake in the joys of the battledome. He is also by self proclamation the most powerful. Not that he commonly shows it of course. Biography Most of Brian's past is vieled hidden in the mists of time. He remembers most of it well enough but he doesn't really bother disclosing it. Plus with all the temporal travel and reality hopping he does its rare that he meets new people who could know anything about him. To sum things up the man was born human with his elementalism powers. Though they were weak compared to the levels he is now at. Eventually he became the immortal angel he is today however do to his elementalist nature he is not bound to one elemental affinity and this has led to him being a less than moral person at times. He has been around for quite a number of years as well, however, he himself is not positive as to what his actual age is anymore. Having screwed around with time as much as he had being the problem. However he is fairly certain that he's over four thousand years in age. Normal earth years that is. Appearance Ee89.png|Brian's second appearance 3gse3.png|Brian's first appearance. E32333.png|Brian's Power Suit with heavy chest plate 32423423.png|Brian's Holy Light Mode Ssdeef.png|Brian's Superhero getup Abilities Elementalism Brian is as he so commonly states THE Elementalist, as such he is quite proficient in the manipulation and generation of all the classical/mystical elements. He is also capable of switching his primary affinity between them on a whim which strengthens his ability in that element while weakening the opposite element. Some affinity swaps also increase his physical abilities in certain ways. On the note of which elemental alinged attacks are capable of harming him there are very few. He is in most cases immune to the energy form of any element however being in a mortal body getting a boulder succesffuly dropped on him is going to hurt. In otherwords the elements that can take solid form can still harm him. Though solid energy constructs would have to be of a significantly higher level of power to do the same. Light Tendrils The light tendrils that Brian uses are a recent creation. While born of his elementalism they are also magically imbued to become self-sustaining and to enable them some degree of self-control. This way they can remain as an active defense while Brian diverts his concentration to other things. Shapeshifting Brian is a fully realized shapeshifter with his limits not yet being discovered. Typically he only uses it to change his appearance or turn into a cat. He rarely uses this ability in active combat simply because he prefers other methods. Forms Brian has numerous forms he can shift into. His normal state is his plain human form which by nature is elementaly neutral. He can shift up into his angel form for a boost in overall power and by default his affinity becomes light. He can than switch his elemental affinity around at that state which typically results in minor personality changes. He also has an archangel state which boosts his already considerable power to the maximum. Psychic Abilities Brian is a fairly powerful psyker having used his immortality not only to enhance his innate abilities but also to gain new ones such as these. He once again rarely uses this in active combat typically only using it to shield his mind from mental assaults. Magic Brian is an accomplished spellcaster. He would probably be ranked as above average in most forms of magic though he rarely uses those abilities beyond the healing arts. Mostly because the bulk of magic is elemental in nature and his elemental abilities normally work best. Temporal and Spatial Manipulation Over his long years Brian has trained himself and done a few crazy stunts in order to not only gain the ability to manipulate time and space but also to hone that power to an edge. He rarely if ever uses these immense powers in combat viewing them as making things too easy and not as much fun. Weapons Handguns Caliber: .75in Ammo Capacity: Infinite Firing type: Semi-automatic Other Info: Brian's handguns have infinite ammo since instead of normal clips they are equipped with an pocket dimension linked ammo feed. A rough diagram of the clip assembly follows. Due to the large caliber of his handguns, Brian is capable of loading them with numerous things for different effects. Commonly he loads armor-piercing rounds with tips filled with explosives. The explosions they cause aren't all that large but when inside a target they can do a fair bit of damage. Also Brian has inlaid energy channels on the weapon allowing him to funnel his elemental abilities into his shots with even greater ease then normal. Though in all honesty he put them there more for aesthetics then ease of use. Since when he funnels energy through the channels they light up with the color denoting the type of energy being funneled. Swords Brian has a wide assortment of bladed weapons of various origins and designs, not to mention abilities. His two favorite blades are rather plain looking longswords that are even older then he is. Despite their age they are ranked amongst his most powerful weapons. They are essentially indestructible and while they have not yet been tossed into a black hole Brian would not be all that surprised if they managed to survive the gravitational stresses involved. Of course it would be exceedingly annoying trying to recover them at that point so he refrains from testing that. These longswords are also gifted with immense cutting ability that can be turned on and off at will. He frequently keeps this off since many lesser blades would be destroyed and that makes things too easy in a fight. His most commonly used blade in the Battledome is a recently forged weapon of his. The entire weapon is a pleasant hue of blue and forged of highly durable metals. So while not indestructible like some of his other weapons it is capable of taking significant levels of punishment. His other two commonly used swords in the Dome are of similar composition as his most commonly used blade but they have the bonus of being heavily enchanted granting them a boost in cutting ability and durability while also giving them elemental alignments. One is an ice blade and the other a fire sword. Equipment TAMS The Tactical Assault Monocle System is a multifunctional eye/ear piece combo item. It's primary purpose is a targeting assistance item with the ability to see via the entire EM spectrum and several other ones. It's other function is all that of a multi-frequency long distance communication suite. Which is fairly basic as those things go since its primarily used for targeting assistance. Power Suit Brian commonly dons a black metal body suit. It is capable of enhancing all of his physical abilities to greater height and on its on provides a decent level of defense. It also comes with the bonus ability of interfacing more effectively with larger more powerful versions of powered armor. It's been designed to work with his own natural elemental abilities as well so that he doesn't accidentally blow it up when using his powers. Category:Battledomers